Thalia and Luke Married Life
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: A series of one shots about Thalia and Luke's life after they got married :D
1. Wondering Nights

Thalia sat in the kitchen; it was late, close to one in the morning. Luke hadn't come home yet nor had even called to tell her he would be out late again so she was beginning to wonder where he was. She sighed and slid off from her perch on the counter. She rummaged through the kitchen drawer where the kept the pads of paper for a little note pad and a pen. She found her favorite one with the black and blue polk-a-dots and a pen.

_"Went to bed see you in the morning,_

_ Thals"_

She decided that she was satisfied with the note and she stuck it on the front door. She shuffled through the dark hall to their room that seemed pretty lonely at the moment. She was used to seeing Luke's outline under the blanket. She walked over to the bed and pulled back the black and white comforter and the silver Satin sheets. She adjusted the pillows and she slid under the covers. She was allowing the sound of rain to lull her to sleep while she was trying to ignore the 'what ifs'. She hated the nights where she sat up worrying about where he was.

Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard the sound of a key and the front door opening and shutting. She heard the chain slide across the lock and Luke's semi-heavy footsteps on the floor. He opened the bedroom door slightly before walking into the closet.

Afterwards he walked over to the bed and smiled, "Thals are you still awake?"

She turned over and faced him, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I was out late, Goodnight honey." He whispered before kissing her neck and sliding into bed next to her.


	2. Anniversary Woes

**I'm sorry for not updating at all lately. I've been pretty busy with school work and well here you go. For those who are reading any of my other stories, I will try to be updating them by to tomorrow.**

"Thalia can you help me out today?" Luke asked her.

Thalia looked up at him and put her book down, "Well I know that if I say no you'll bug me until I say yes."

"I need you to help me make some food before the guys get here for poker." Luke said.

"Luke do you have any form of clue what tonight is?" Thalia asked.

Luke looked at her blankly and blinked a couple times, "Poker night?"

Thalia rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You can order pizza and I'm going to go out with Annabeth."

Thalia went upstairs to get ready and left Luke standing there in a puzzled state. After about an hour the guys had arrived and Luke was just setting out some bowls of chips and other things. Percy, Jason, Grover, Leo, Frank, and Nico were all there. Finally Thalia came down the stairs and Luke would admit she looked hot.

She was grabbing her keys and her coat so Luke decided that he would try to say goodbye to her. He walked over to her after excusing himself from the room in which his poker game was held and into to foyer. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye Thalia." He whispered to her.

She pulled away from him and shrugged into her jacket, "Goodbye Luke."

With that she was out the door and Luke went back to his poker buddies. During the game Percy looked over at Luke.

"Hey I was wondering if you think Annabeth would like to go to the Parthenon for our Anniversary." He said to Luke.

"Yeah hasn't she always wanted to go there?" Luke asked.

"Yeah but we've been there before."

"Weren't you guys trying to save yourselves in the process anyway?" he asked curiously.

"So do you think Piper would like it if I took her out to Napa for ours?" Jason asked curiously.

"Well are you guys into wine?" he asked Jason.

After all of his friends finished talking about their anniversary plans, it finally hit Luke. It was _his_ anniversary. He, instead of being out with Thalia, he was sitting in his den playing poker with his friends. Thalia was probably super mad at him right now. She had every right to be mad at him. After all she had actually remembered that it was their anniversary.

After his game it was around midnight. Thalia finally came home. She wasn't even tipsy. Luke walked over to her while she was hanging up her coat and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered.

Thalia looked at him and shook her head. She was definitely angry. Thalia shrugged away from him and continued to their bedroom.

"Thalia I honestly forgot about the date and I really screwed up." Luke pleaded.

Thalia grabbed a blanket and an extra pillow out of the linen closet.

"What's that for?" Luke asked.

"I'm sleeping in the guest room." Thalia said flatly.

"Thalia come on don't be like that." Luke begged her as she walked down the hall.

"Goodnight Luke." She replied as she shut the door to the guest room.

Later that night Luke walked into the guest room and walked over to the bed. Thalia was sleeping so Luke decided that he would have to wake her up.

"What?" she asked as he gently shook her awake.

"Thalia I'm going to make it up to you tomorrow." He whispered.

"I'm sure you will; just like everything else you forget about."

Luke kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her, "Thals I promise that I will make this up. Can I stay in here now?"

Thalia sighed, "Fine." And turned to face him.

Luke kissed her passionately, "I love you and I promise I will make this up."


	3. Puppies Got Me Off The Hook

**I actually updated twice in a row! Well here's another piece of the Thalia and Luke's married life so enjoy :D**

"Ok you have to keep your eyes closed." Luke whispered to her as he guided her through their house.

"Luke seriously, what is all this about?" she sighed, "I already told you that I forgave you for the anniversary thing."

"Just a little bit farther." He whispered and Thalia could tell that he was grinning like a psychopath.

Finally after walking a few more steps Luke removed his hands from over her eyes, "Ta-da!"

Sitting in the middle of the living room were two Newfoundland puppies. Thalia looked at Luke and her jaw dropped, "Where did you find them?"

"I had to drive all the way to New Jersey to get them." Luke grinned.

"Wouldn't I have noticed that you were gone that long?" Thalia asked.

"Percy went with me to go get them, we told you we were going out. He kept them at his house for the night." Luke explained.

Thalia walked over to the puppies who instantly got excited and jumped onto Thalia, "So are they boys or girls?"

"Well the one with the dark blue collar is a boy, and the one with the electric blue collar is a girl." Luke smiled.

"Do they have names yet?" Thalia asked.

"The boy does." Luke grinned, "His name is Chewie."

"As in Chewbacca?" Thalia asked.

Luke nodded, "I decided that I would let you name the girl." Luke smiled.

"First off Luke you're a major nerd, and I'm going to name her Shadow." Thalia decided.

"So we have Chewbacca and Shadow?" Luke asked.

Thalia nodded, "You're off the hook for now, isn't that right guys?" Thalia asked the puppies in a baby voice.

From the reaction of the puppies Luke could tell that he was forgiven in the matter of forgetting his anniversary. He sat on the floor next to Thalia and Chewie instantly plopped down on his lap. Thalia and Shadow were having a tug-of-war game.

After an hour or so Thalia looked at Luke with a horrified look, "Are they house broken yet?"

Luke nodded, "The breeders already took care of that." Luke smiled.

So far Luke decided that he had the perfect life; his wife was amazing, his house in Long Island was bigger than necessary, he had two adorable puppies, and his marriage despite his little blanks was pretty amazing itself.

"So you let me off the hook because I got you a puppy?" Luke asked after he kissed Thalia.

Thalia nodded, "Yup, that is exactly why I let you off the hook."


	4. Luke's Adventures In Camping

Thalia stuffed the tent into the back of Luke's SUV and went inside to see if they had everything. Luke was just walking down the stairs with the things he claimed he needed for camping.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there for a second Luke." Thalia said before Luke could pass her, "What's all of this?"

Luke looked at Thalia and thought of a way to explain to her why he was bringing all of this modern technology, "Well Percy and I have decided that if our house burnt down while we were camping that we needed to bring our Xbox and Play Stations."

"No you don't need to take the gaming systems. March your butt back upstairs and put those away." Thalia demanded.

Finally they were on the road to meet their friends at their favorite campsite in the woods. Luke was pouting in the passenger seat because Thalia said he was acting like a child over his video games. Since he was acting like a child she had refused to let him drive.

They pulled down the dirt road and Thalia pulled into the site where Percy's green Prius was parked. Luke grimaced when he noticed that Nico was there. Luke had always hated the fact that Thalia and Nico were such close friends. He always felt that Nico was trying to take Thalia away from him. So Luke set a game plan to make sure that he looked awesome in front of his wife.

Luke decided that he would handle his tent. This was all part of his plan to look more impressive than Nico. So naturally Thalia went to help Nico because his fiancée Riley wasn't there yet.

"OUCH! DAMMIT!"

Thalia turned around to find her husband tangled up in the unfinished tent. Thalia giggled and ran over to aid him. Finally once he was freed from the evil tentacles of the tent Luke insisted that he could handle this himself. Thalia helped him and in no time they had finished the tent.

"Thanks for the help." Luke admitted sheepishly, "Guess it's been awhile since I've set up a tent."

Thalia giggled, "You don't have to be scared to ask me for help."

Later as Percy and Luke were cooking, Leo and Jason were tending the fire, and Grover was playing his reed pipes, Thalia and the girls came back with Nico from gathering the kindling for the fire laughing hysterically. Luke gritted his teeth and continued to flip burgers.

"Luke don't worry about Nico." Percy chuckled.

Everyone was sitting around the campfire. Nico was sitting with his fiancée Riley who was leaning on his knees, Percy was canoodling with Annabeth, Grover was alone since Juniper was spending time with her mother, Leo and Marleigh were cuddling, Jason and Piper were wrapped in a thin blanket. Luke looked at Thalia who smiled at him. After trying to impress Thalia all day he realized that she didn't need him to impress her to make her love him anymore. She was already married to him anyway.

She scooted closer to him and kissed him softly, "You know you don't have to impress me. I married you for a reason Luke."

Luke blushed, "Well I know that now."


	5. Mistakes

Luke was out late again and well this time he was seriously trying to avoid going home, he just couldn't face Thalia after what had happened. Maybe a bit of a recollection was what he needed to make sense of the whole thing that happened.

_"Luke can you come over here and help me out real quick?" his co-worker Juliana asked him._

_ Luke looked at Juliana and couldn't help but notice how low cut her slinky black dress was, he thought that was hardly appropriate for work. He sighed knowing he would probably regret this later but he walked over to her. Luke and Juliana were the only ones left in the building and Luke had a bad feeling. He had always heard stories of manipulative assistants who convince their bosses to cheat on their wives. _

_ "So what do you need help with?" Luke asked. _

"_Well this e-mail won't send and I can't figure out the problem." She said in a fake confused tone. _

_ Luke clicked the send button and it worked automatically, "Are you sure you tried everything?"_

"_I'm positive, I was just so confused." She said trying to sound lost._

_ Luke looked at her and realized that their faces were too close, well too close for a married man and his assistant. Before he could protest and pull away she kissed him. She had a hold of Luke's face and well her grip wasn't easy to escape. Before Luke knew it things went a little too far. _

_ "Leave your wife Luke." She said after everything was said and done. _

_Luke couldn't believe what had just happened; he had willingly cheated on his wife. _

_ "Juliana, this can't happen again. I love my wife too much to do this to her." Luke was fully ashamed of himself._

Luke pulled his car into their driveway and noticed that the lights were still on. Thalia was still awake and Luke knew he didn't want to face telling her quite yet. So being himself he pulled out of the driveway and drove to the coffee shop around the corner.

Unfortunately he ran into Nico.

"Hey Luke what's up?" Nico asked.

"Well I'm just here to pick up some coffee I have a lot of work to do tonight since I didn't get to finish it at work today."

Nico looked at him and frowned slightly, "Thalia was looking for you. Is something going on?"

Luke sighed he couldn't believe he was about to do this, "Yeah actually something is wrong."

"Well come on you can tell me." Nico said.

"I cheated on Thalia and I don't know what to say to her at all. I'm a horrible person and I just don't want to hurt her anymore." Luke explained to Nico.

"Did you intentionally cheat on her? What exactly happened?" Nico asked he was more understanding than Luke expected.

"Well I was helping my assistant Juliana e-mail something and then she kissed me. I willingly kissed her back and we did some other things I'm not exactly proud of." Luke explained.

"The only thing you can do is talk to Thalia and come clean about it. Trust me it works, she'll be mad at you for a while but she'll be happy you were completely honest about it." Nico said.

"How do you know so much about this?" Luke asked.

"Well the same type of thing happened to me with Riley and well things were a little rough for a while but it got better after awhile." Nico said.

After Luke left the café he went straight home where Thalia was waiting in the kitchen. She looked at Luke and frowned slightly. He looked like a mess, his shirt was wrinkled and untucked, his hair was messy, and his tie was so loose it was a wonder it hadn't fallen off.

"Luke are you ok?" she asked.

"Thals there's something we need to talk about." Luke sighed as he led her to the couch.

"It's Juliana isn't it?" she asked.

"I did something I'm not very proud of." Luke admitted, "Wait how did you know it was Juliana?"

"Luke back when I was in the Hunt I had to kick her out because she breaking her oath, and so she hates me. I already know she was going to do something like this."

Luke looked at Thalia, "So you're not mad at me?"

"Luke she charmed you." Thalia rolled her eyes.

Luke kissed so passionately he didn't even think that they're first kiss as a couple was that passionate. Thalia giggled and scooted onto his lap before kissing him again.

She wrinkled her nose, "Go change I hat the smell of her perfume."

Luke chuckled, "I'll go change and I promise this won't happen again."


	6. The End?

**Yeah this is what I'm doing instead of studying for my Bio final...well i hop you guys enjoy this little thing that came to me while i was supposed to be concentrating on my exam. My mind never stays where it's supposed to. Anyway enjoy this and I think you'll like the next chapter i throw in :D RawR**

Thalia sat there and glared at him, what the hell was he thinking? Did he think that he could find any words at all to cover the huge apology he owed her? Did he think that everything was going to be the same just because he uttered those few words that used to work for almost anything in the world? The thought just unnerved her like the thought of him standing right in front of her did.

"Thals…" he ventured cautiously.

"Don't call me that!" she spat at him venomously.

"Thalia Dylan Grace you stop talking and listen to me." He demanded.

She glared at him but allowed him to talk, "Thalia I'm sorry what I did was a really stupid thing to do. So I went a little crazy and I did some pretty dumb things and I can't completely tell you why I did them because honestly I don't know the full reason myself."

She still glared at him and he continued to talk, "There was nothing I could really do to stop things by that time. There's something that I need to tell you. You just need to be completely quiet and don't say anything until I finish saying it."

"Luke you slept with her! You told me that you were working. How long has this been going on? How long have you been lying to me about her?" Thalia asked.

This time there was a change in her attitude, she was broke, shattered, and there was nothing that he could say that could fix her. She was to the point where there was no returning to what she used to be at the beginning of their marriage.

"Thalia listen to me, there was something that just snapped inside me and I went out and did something totally stupid and I shouldn't have done it. I want you to know that I love you and I understand why you'd be mad at me. I betrayed your trust." He whispered.

Luke hated seeing his wife like this. She was broken and Luke knew it was because of him. The truth is he had lied to Thalia about Claire, all those nights he had told her that he was working or out with the guys. But most of the time that had been a lie. Most of the time he had been seeing his ex on the side. She had no idea that he was married, Thalia had no idea that he was cheating. Yes he had been honest about Juliana but there was nothing said about his side affair with Claire.

Thalia looked at him and ran up the stairs. Luke could see the shadows of her in their room throwing clothes into a suitcase. He could then see her as she collapsed on the floor in a sobbing heap. He was the one that caused this and well it felt like a huge slap in the face seeing her cry like that. She was literally a ball of helpless sobs and convulsions.

Finally after a while the sobs stopped and Thalia came down the stairs with a suitcase full of her belongings. She looked at Luke and shook her head. She was disgusted with him at the moment. She looked at him and tears formed once again in her eyes, "I'm asking for a divorce."

"Thalia you can't just leave, where will you go?" Luke whispered.

She looked at him with teary blue eyes, "I'll be just fine; I can handle myself on my own."

With that she was out the door and headed to a cab. It was pouring down rain and Luke couldn't watch it any longer. He ran after her in the rain and caught up to her right as she was about to open the cab door. He closed the little space he had between them and kissed her so passionately that she just froze on the spot.

"Luke I already told you that we're over there's no us anymore." She whispered her head was rested on his shoulder.

"Thalia I don't think I can live without you. You can't leave me and well there are a few things that I will change about myself. Just don't leave me, don't ever leave me." He whispered.

She looked up at him and showed no hint of forgiveness. Then she kissed him so softly that it took Luke a moment to realize what was going on. He kissed her back and poured as much passion into that one single kiss. He hoped that she would take this as a promise. A promise to never, ever lie to her about anything again.

After about a second the cabbie honked his horn and looked at them, "So do you need me or not?"

Luke shook his head and Thalia did the same. As long as Luke stayed true to his commitment there would never be a need for any of this again. Together they walked into the house, the house that they would raise their children in, hold parties, and grow old in. This was the only life Luke felt that he needed. Thalia hugged him tightly she was shivering. This was the only woman Luke would ever love, the only one he wanted to grow old with.

"Thalia I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Just shut up and stop ruining the moment." She whispered.

Luke kissed her forehead and they stayed in one another's arms for awhile. There was nothing but the sound of their heartbeats and the pouring rain. It was a moment that the both of them would remember for the rest of their lives.


	7. I'm A Parent

Luke walked into his house after a long day at work. All he wanted was to spend some time with his wife. They were halfway back to normal after the truth about Luke's whereabouts was revealed. Thalia had come home early from work that day and she had texted Luke not to worry she was just feeling a little sick.

"Thals!" Luke called when he walked up the stairs.

"I'm in here!" she called from their bathroom.

Luke walked in and smiled at his young wife, "What are you doing in here?"

Thalia grinned and threw her arms around him, "Luke I'm pregnant."

Luke twirled her around and smiled, "That's great!"

Luke was just happy that she had stayed with him. He had always wanted kids and this was going to be amazing. He kissed Thalia and she smiled into the kiss. That happened to be one of his favorite things she did.

Later that night he sat there and thought about his future child. What if it didn't like him? What if he was a terrible father? There were still those thoughts that lingered in his mind. What if his past came back to haunt him?

Thalia looked over at Luke and smiled, "Luke stop worrying so much, you still have awhile to prepare."

Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey you're the one who will be the perfect parent."

She looked at him and raised and eyebrow, "Are you kidding me? I have no tolerance for whining, I like my sleep, and I'm not patient nor do I have a level temper. You on the other hand do. I'm just as scared as you when it comes to this."

Luke smiled then frowned slightly, "But you don't have a past that involves a crazy Time Lord that wants to destroy humanity. I have that."

"Well then I guess we balance each other out." Thalia laughed.

Luke smiled, "I guess you're right."

On that note Luke ignored all of his parenting woes and watched as Thalia and he grew to know what they were doing. Finally on the night of August 25th, Luke stood in that hospital room and held his camcorder. At ten the night of August 26th, Declan James Castellan came into the world and he looked exactly like his father.

Thalia smiled and looked at Luke, "Do you want to hold your clone?"

Luke chuckled and waited as Thalia gently passed off the baby boy that was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"He does look a lot like me." Luke muttered.

Thalia smiled and watched Luke hold Declan. This was the one moment where it really sunk in. The moment where he knew that this was all real. That none of the past nine months had been a dream.

Little Declan was almost an exact copy of Luke. He had the light sandy hair, the polar blue eyes, and his elfish features. The only thing that resembled Thalia was he had her eye shape, big and almond shaped.


End file.
